HtH Invention Technique
!!!!All STM Costs are cumlative!!!! When creating the invention, you must make a description for it. Basically, all you _have_ to decide is whether you strike using your arm(s) or leg(s), unless the attack has the suprise attack ability. Damage +1d6-3 points +1d6x10 - 20 points Cannot mix dice--can't be 3d6+2d6x10 Ki and Stamina Expenditure For every 5d6 damage, it costs the character 5 Ki and 2 stamina , Every 1d6*10 will 10 ki. and 3 stamina. Must create an attack from the above list to add powers from the list below. These powers cannot be added to normal H2H moves like Punch or Kick. Nor can they be added to KI Invents. '-Shield Peircing-' 40 Points - additional 50% Ki cost; 15 STM '-Armor Peircing-' 30 Points - additional 10% Ki cost; 5 STM '-Add one Weapon-' 20 points You use your weapon to attack adding its base damage to the roll 10 STM 10%Ki Cost '-Add both Weapons-' 40 points Use the other sword to attack the enemy adding its base to the damage as well. 20 STM 20%Ki Cost '-Surprise attack-' 20 Points You use a part of your body not typicaly used in combat (nothing vulgar please) to attack the opponent when he least expects it. This may be a headbutt or anything you can think up but the effects remain the same. +5 to strike. However this may not be used with Auto Critical or DAC. This can only be used once per round and only twice per battle and is more of a Special situation attack. Also can be used when you are entangled/Grabed NOTE: Each INDIVIDUAL suprise attack move may be used to the limit but you may have as many diffrent suprise attack moves as long as each uses a diffrent body part not used in combat '-Multi Strikes-' Costs 2 STM per multi-dice to add multi to an attack regardless of the multi dice added 1d4 Strikes - 5 Points Per Dice of Damage - *Can only be used 3 times per round* 1d6 Strikes - 10 Points Per Dice of Damage - *Can only be used 2 times per round* 1d5+1 Strikes - 20 Points Per Dice of Damage - *Can only be used 2 times per round* 1d4+2 Strikes - 35 Points Per Dice of Damage - *Can only be used one time per round, unless you pay an additional 4 stamina per use * *Max ammount of multies allowed on any attack is Character level / 3 (Always at least 1)* Cannot be combined with Auto Critical or Double Auto Crit, KI Enhancment, or Surprise Attack If you Add more damage to a multi attack you must pay the diffrence in Invent points when you add the damage ex: Jerry the MA wants to add 1d6 more damage to his Multi attack, which is currently 2d6x(5d6+HtH). He would have to pay an aditional 32 points along with the 5 point cost to add 1d6 damage for a total cost of 37 '-Ki Enhancement-' 15 Points Per Dice, Costs 10 KI per Dice of damage The d becomes a D (so 1D6 instead of 1d6) So if your attack does 2d6 Damage and then add Ki enhancment to it for 24 Invent points (2*12) the new damage will be 2D8x10 + bonuses from both STR AND MNT May add more Damage to an attack that has this power only if you pay the diffrence in invent cost (same as multi) '-Auto Critical Hit-' Costs 50 points. Can only be added to an attack that is x10 Costs an additional 2 STM *Can only be used twice per round* This moves allows you to focus on a weak point of an opponents body and then to hit that point with enough force and presicision to break it. This is less fluky then a lucky punch (natural 20) and can target any limb at will, however certain limbs can be harder to hit espically when the opponents is trying to hit you back. You must declare what part you are aiming for BEFORE you roll strike and on a roll of natural 20, there is no added effect (except that the opponent needs a 20 to dodge) Roll on the Critical Hit table according the move you use.. (Arm or Leg) '-Double Auto Critical (DAC)-' 90 Points *Can only be used twice per round* Costs an aditional 4 STM (this 4 STM already includes the costs of Auto critical) Can completely shatter limbs, making them useless Must be added to an attack that is already Auto-critical hit and replaces it Add another -5 to all strike rolls Roll on the Double Critical Hit table according the move you use.. (Arm or Leg) '-Accuracy bonus-' Gives a +1 bounus to hit do to lots of time training with technique -2 points per +1 (+5% ki cost per +1, 1 extra stamina for every +2 in bounus to hit, Max is +10) '-Stunner-' The attack hits so hard, or to a vital area that it causes action loss. causes loss 50 points per 1d4 actions (Exp... -25 victim losses 1d4 actions when hit, -50% they lose 2d4...) (+10% ki cost 2 more stm per 1d4 ) '-Combo-' The attack finishes off with a Lvl 2 offensive ki power that you know, must be added to a invention with Multi-attack add-on can only be added once, and with what specfic power is used -40 points per 1d6 shots on multi-attack (a 2d6 shot attack would be 80points to add combo to) Combo example (Malik has a 2d6 shot multi-punch, that finishes with a multi-fireball) (+10% ki cost, 5 more stamina) '-Super Combo-' Must be added to a multi-attack invention like combo above, but finishes with a major ki blast that does 3d6*10 dmg per level -80 points (+25% ki cost, adds 10 stamina) '-Adrenaline booster-' Allows extra attacks to be preformed in a a single turn but the extra attacks to be made within a single turn. The extra attacks can only be Punches, Kicks, Elbows, and Knees they still use one of your actions per round but are all preformed consecutivily. (max 3 attacks, and only useable twice per combat) -20 points per extra attack and each extra attack consumes 4 stm Can only be used in conjuction with regular hth attacks Exp.. malik attacks with a ram, and uses adrenialin boost to throw 3 kicks, he has used 4 of his 7 actions per round, and used 13 stm (1 for ram, 4 each extra attack) '-Lowered Stamina cost-' The attack will not consume as much of the creators energy because he has perfected its use -5 points per stamina point removed from cost '-Remote Attack' (costs -2 STM) -20% '-Stat Booster' 5 points for +1 to only INT or MNT can only be used once a battle(Cannot add this to Ki Invention Stat booster)